Mismatch
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Alex and Olivia each have different ideas about how they want the night to progress... A/O smut with some fluff at the end


****Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**

**Spoilers:** None

**AN:** For my not-so-perfect perfect match! ::heart::

...

**Mismatch**

...

"The candles and chocolate are sweet. It was really thoughtful of you, baby..." Alex purred, gripping Olivia's behind and pulling their pelvises together as she worked a thigh between the detective's legs. They were entwined on the mattress of their double bed, Alex in her bra and panties and Olivia in her jeans and boyshorts. Both of their shirts, along with Alex's skirt, had already been discarded. The lights were out, replaced with dancing candles courtesy of Olivia, and there was a bowl of melted chocolate on the nightstand, complete with dipping spoon and a small paintbrush.

And while Alex appreciated all of the effort Olivia had gone through to make this evening – just another evening in their lives together – special and romantic... she was honestly in the mood for something a little different.

"I appreciate it, I really do, but are you sure you don't want to get our favorite toy out of the bedroom drawer and just... lose control?" Olivia's eyes glazed over at the thought, and Alex was sure that she had her. "You can pick the position," she offered sweetly, nibbling the lobe of Olivia's left ear. "Ask me to ride you... take me on my hands and knees... let me wrap my legs around your hips while you drive deep inside of me. Hard, fast... Whatever you want."

Olivia only smiled and pressed a kiss to Alex's lips. "That's lovely, darling," she said, stroking Alex's cheek with her thumb, "but that's what _you_ want. What I want is to paint you in chocolate, clean every inch of you with my mouth, and then make love to you so softly that you can't stand it even though it feels so a-maz-ing-ly good."

Alex groaned, but not in pleasure. "But..." she pouted, sticking out her lower lip and trying to look disappointed. Normally, she would take Olivia up on her suggestion in a heartbeat, but tonight, after the rough workday she had endured, she wanted it hard and fast. She had lost a case against a serial rapist on a technicality, endured two motion hearings with Ridenour, who nearly always sided with the defense, misplaced her phone (only to have it ring at an embarrassing moment from the depths of her briefcase later on), spilled coffee on her blouse, and broken one of her heels. The deli where she purchased a sandwich for lunch had even gotten her order wrong. Of course, she didn't notice until she was back at the courthouse and it was too late to fix the mistake.

The only thing that kept her from screaming and tearing out her hair was the thought of Olivia taking her roughly and passionately later that evening, since both of them were off of work, but it looked like even that wasn't working out the way she wanted. It just wasn't her day.

Apparently, she and Olivia had very different plans for how they wanted the night to progress, and it seemed as though they were at an impasse.

But Alex was determined to have her way. She was a lawyer, after all, used to winning arguments, and she could be very persuasive. Alex knew that she could draw out the part of Olivia that she wanted. The dominant part. The possessive part. The part of Olivia that was just a little too rough with her. Slowly, the attorney reached around to the center of her back and unclasped the hook of her bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders and glide down her pale arms. Olivia's eyes were riveted, Alex noticed with a great deal of satisfaction.

"Please..." she said in her huskiest voice, letting the bra fall onto her lap and revealing her hardening nipples to Olivia's hungry gaze. Reaching forward with slender hands, she urged Olivia to palm her breasts and squeeze. "You know it would feel _so_ good."

Unfortunately for Alex, Olivia was also used to having her way, and she was equally determined to win their little argument. She followed her lover's implicit instructions and began kneading the soft handfuls of Alex's breasts, but she did so softly, slowly, grazing her thumbs around and around the tips without actually touching them. "I'm sure it would. But I don't have to be rough with you to make you feel that way..."

Alex felt a whimper break in her throat despite her best efforts. Olivia continued circling, circling, maddeningly circling, and Alex felt her impatience boil over. She grabbed the detective's hands, trying to make her squeeze harder, but Olivia would not be swayed. "Just relax, baby," the detective whispered, running her fingers lightly over Alex's sides. "We have all night. What's the hurry?"

'_The hurry is that I'm horny,'_ Alex thought, but she knew that complaining would only make Olivia more determined than ever to keep things slow. Olivia removed her hands from Alex's side and ran her fingers through the prosecutor's blonde hair, twisting it carefully and rubbing Alex's scalp. Even though it was not the kind of touch she wanted, Alex let her eyelids droop a little and sighed.

Bracing herself on her elbows, Olivia leaned down to ghost kisses over Alex's cheeks and chin, nibbling at the corner of her lips before sucking beneath the line of her jaw. Finally, she nipped her way up to one earlobe and scraped it with her teeth. The resulting gasp from Alex made her heart skip a beat. Sometimes, Olivia still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman allowed her touch and accepted her love. Now, the only challenge was getting her to show some restraint. "Patience has never been one of your strong suits, has it, sweetheart?"

Opening her eyes fully, Alex frowned up at her detective. "You just like to tease me..." She noticed that Olivia was smiling, which only annoyed her more. Slowly, the brunette trailed her hands up Alex's legs, savoring every inch of perfect pale skin. Alex spread her legs, lifting her hips and inviting a more intimate touch, but to her dismay, Olivia began stroking back down, content where she was. "Come on, Olivia, don't you just want to fuck?"

Instead of being disappointed at Alex's grumpy mood, Olivia took it as a challenge. "Nope," she said cheerfully, running her hand back and forth, back and forth below the elastic of her lover's underwear, never slipping more than just her fingertips beneath the fabric.

Alex opened her mouth to complain again, but Olivia captured her words with a soft, slow kiss, preventing her from finishing her thought. By the time their lips pulled apart, Alex was sufficiently dazed to give Olivia a chance to grab the chocolate-covered brush. Fortunately, Olivia had purchased a cheap pair of sheets just for the occasion, so she didn't have to worry about spilling any or making a mess.

"Liv..." Hearing the hesitance in her lover's voice, Olivia lightened the mood by dabbing Alex's cheek with the tip of the brush. The blonde laughed for a moment at her lover's playfulness before remembering that she was supposed to be mad. When Olivia leaned in, kissing away the dark smear and cleaning the surrounding skin with her tongue, Alex tried to capture her lips again.

Olivia pulled back. "Uh-uh. No chocolate there yet."

"Kiss me..." Alex tried again, folding her arms around Olivia's neck and attempting to pull her face closer.

"Maybe in a minute, if you're good."

Realizing that she wouldn't get anything out of Olivia unless she let the detective have her way for a little while, Alex sighed and reached down, pulling off her underwear and throwing it aside. She lifted her arms above her head, crossing her wrists and arching her spine a little to put her breasts on prominent display. "Fine... do your worst. But at least take off your underwear. If you're going to torment me, I want something to look at."

Olivia grinned, deciding to let Alex have her small victory, and pulled off her last remaining garment, enjoying the way the attorney's pupils dilated at the sight of her newly exposed tan skin. Still smiling, the detective rested her weight on her knees, parting her legs slightly to give Alex a glimpse between her thighs as she reached for the bowl of warm, melted chocolate.

Anticipating the feel of Olivia's warm tongue more than the chocolate itself, Alex arched her back, urging Olivia to touch her naked torso. Her nipples were hard and straining for attention, and Olivia found herself unable to look away even as she dipped the brush back into the bowl.

"And you thought you didn't want this," Olivia said breathily, leaning down to press another kiss against Alex's neck. She set the bowl beside the naked attorney and pulled out the brush, painting the outline of her collarbone. When Alex moved her hands, trying to reach and pull Olivia closer, the detective set down her tools and gripped the blonde's wrists, guiding them back above her head. "Keep those there."

"Mmmmm," Alex moaned softly, unable to deny that she was enjoying Olivia's soft, gentle attention even if it was not exactly what she had in mind for the evening.

"Close your eyes." That statement was a request, not an order, but Alex obliged her lover and closed her eyes, flinching a little as the chocolate-coated brush tickled her upper chest. Olivia began painting, swirling dark lines around both nipples, smearing circles on her stomach, and drawing over her hips. Alex shivered as she imagined Olivia's mouth following the warm, sticky trail, all over her body...

She worked her way up Alex's neck, leaving a small pool of sweet, dark liquid in the dip where her throat ran into her shoulder, and then extended her design to both of Alex's upper arms, drawing dots and lines and circles. The attorney giggled and flexed her fingers when Olivia got to her inner elbows, and she let out a soft sigh when her lover painted crosses on the undersides of both wrists.

"Mmm. You look delicious," Olivia growled, bending down to suckle at Alex's pulse point. She cleaned some of the chocolate paint she had left there, making sure to graze Alex's flesh with her teeth.

Despite the overwhelming urge to look up into the soft brown eyes that she could feel staring at her naked form, Alex kept her own eyes squeezed shut. She was always left guessing, never quite able to tell where the bristles of the brush would land next or where Olivia's mouth would meet her skin. Her lover seemed to be painting her everywhere: her palms, the grooves of her ribs, the undersides of her breasts, even moving down to her calves before working her way up Alex's long legs.

When Olivia began tracing a spiral over and over again along the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, Alex's breath quickened. The soft touch was enough to make the lawyer feel lightheaded, and she groaned with unsatisfied need. "Please," she breathed, not ashamed of begging. Unfortunately, Olivia seemed in the mood to drag things out, and there wasn't much she could do about it.

"What's the rush, sweetheart? I told you, I have all night. We don't have anywhere to be."

"You're cruel."

Olivia chuckled softly, but she didn't deny it. "You like me that way." Then, she abandoned words as her mouth began fulfilling her earlier promise – to clean off every last bit of chocolate from Alex's fair skin.

With her eyes still closed, Alex found it impossible to focus on anything but the burning heat of Olivia's lips and tongue. To her dismay, she was beginning to forget why she had been arguing with Olivia over this in the first place. Still, there was always room for negotiations in the courtroom. Perhaps the bedroom wasn't so different. But how did Olivia always seem to know what she wanted, what she needed, even better than she knew herself?

As Olivia kissed the insides of her wrists, sucking on the tip of each finger and flicking the pads with her tongue, Alex felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She couldn't see Olivia's expression, but she imagined that it was caught somewhere between adoration and hunger. The detective was worshipping her, all of her, and she couldn't help but respond.

There was a pause, and then Alex felt Olivia's lips against hers, moaning as they shared a chocolate-coated kiss. The detective's tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, and she granted it, savoring the mixture of chocolate and the flavor that was uniquely Olivia.

The mattress shifted and Alex whimpered in protest as she felt Olivia pull back, breaking the seal of their mouths. Hoping to convince Olivia to keep kissing her, the prosecutor licked her lips, making a show of it as she cleaned the traces the chocolate from them with her tongue. But the brunette was not swayed. She took Alex's hand in hers and began kissing up along her arm, stopping to clean away the chocolate before biting down near the ball of Alex's right shoulder. The prosecutor took in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, but the sensation did not feel painful. Olivia immediately soothed the stinging area with her tongue, kissing her way down to the tip of Alex's breast and capturing a hard nipple between her lips.

"Liv..." Desperate for contact, Alex bucked her hips, gasping with surprise and pleasure when she found some purchase on the muscles of Olivia's stomach. The detective gasped as well, but for a different reason. She could feel her lover's warmth and wetness against her skin, something completely different than chocolate, and it reminded her just how much Alex was aching.

"Mmm," Olivia said, her voice an octave lower than usual. Alex could feel the vibrations rumbling from Olivia's chest. "I guess you aren't so opposed to this idea after all, huh?"

Alex didn't bother answering the question. "God, Liv, you know what you do to me..."

"Uh-huh." Alex couldn't even find it in her to object to the smugness that laced Olivia's words. "I know _exactly _what to do to you..." Turning the paintbrush around in her hand so that the bristles were facing away, Olivia dragged the harder, plastic end between Alex's lips, making her entire body jump and shiver at the unfamiliar sensation.

The detective kept the tempo torturously slow as she circled Alex's entrance with the end of the paintbrush, pushing it part-way inside her before pulling back. But even though her muscles clenched around the handle, clinging tight, trying to pull it in, the brush wasn't nearly wide enough to give Alex the friction she needed, the delicious burn. Besides, she wanted Olivia.

"Yes – no – Liv... your hand, mouth, please..." Alex didn't know what she was saying, but the jumble of words made some sense to Olivia. Putting the brush aside, Olivia began a trail of kisses down Alex's stomach, following the lines of chocolate that she had left behind. She took her time and adored every inch of flesh, enjoying the cries and sobs that broke in Alex's throat as she clutched at the headboard, desperately trying to keep her hands in place as instructed.

When Olivia's tongue met the silky skin of her thighs, Alex lost control completely, flinging her arms up and curling her fingers in Olivia's hair, trying to pull her closer. Even the sharp, warning nip that Olivia gave her couldn't make her stop. The detective had pushed her poor body to the breaking point, and she couldn't take anymore.

Olivia just had to look up as Alex shifted forward, looking delicious and needy and just a little bit crazy, flushed with pink and covered in slightly messy swirls of dark, rich chocolate. The sight took her breath away.

Finally, Alex felt Olivia lean in close, and she stiffened slightly, anticipating the first contact. Her lover began with a gentle kiss, barely there, almost as light and teasing as the bristles of the abandoned paintbrush, then a soft, hesitant flick of her tongue. Finally, making eye contact, she drove deep inside of Alex's folds, swirling around her opening before dragging up all the way to her point in one sweep.

Alex sighed with relief and agony, enjoying her girlfriend's intimate attention, but craving more. She kept her hand behind Olivia's head, forcing her lover's hot mouth tighter against her wetness, dragging up when she wanted more attention there, or pushing down when she changed her mind. To her surprise, Olivia allowed the guidance, apparently deciding that Alex had been teased enough for one night.

"Ummm... that's it," she breathed, holding tight against the back of Olivia's neck. "Right there. Harder."

It happened surprisingly fast. Olivia's torturously slow foreplay already had her so wet, so ready... the experienced strokes of the detective's tongue were more than enough to push her over the edge and send her flying. The gentle scrape of Olivia's teeth made her head spin and her inner muscles ripple with contractions, and she shouted her release to the ceiling, unable to keep a smile from stretching across her face.

Panting, she eased her firm grip on Olivia's hair. The tugs morphed into gentle strokes as Olivia cleaned the remnants of her orgasm from her inner thighs, along with what remained of the chocolate.

"See, love?" Olivia said gently, crawling back up Alex's body to give her a delicious-tasting kiss, "I knew you would like what I had in mind."

"Mmhmm..." Alex hadn't yet regained the ability to answer Olivia's question, but her body was telling her that she didn't want the contact to end. She let her fingers trail down to clasp her lover's hand, giving it a squeeze before trying to position it between her legs.

"God, you want more? So bossy," Olivia chuckled. She slid two fingers inside of the prosecutor with a quick, smooth stroke, pressing up and forward as Alex's entire body jerked and the attorney let out another groan. "What do you need, beautiful?" Olivia whispered in her ear, brushing her lips over Alex's cheek.

"God – you – just... keep... doing – that –"

Olivia began a rocking motion, using her hips to create extra friction, and Alex noticed with surprised pleasure that the detective shuddered a little on every forward push. Apparently, pleasing Alex also pleased Olivia. Wanting them to come together this time, needing to make Olivia feel just as wonderful as she did, Alex tried to find enough coordination in her shaking limbs to reach a hand between Olivia's legs. It took more effort than she expected, mostly because of the way her body locked up and shivered when Olivia's thumb grazed over her, but she managed it somehow. Her reward was the long, low moan that escaped from Olivia's throat when her fingers found their target.

"Ahhhlex..." The lawyer smiled. She loved the way Olivia said her name, especially when they were making love... it was a constant reminder that she was the only one in Olivia's thoughts, the only one in her heart, mind, and body.

Suddenly, Alex saw a chance to regain some of the upper hand. Even though she was on top, Olivia hadn't had the luxury of a first orgasm to take the edge off, and she was starting to get desperate. "You were right, baby," she said, valiantly trying to ignore the pulse and flutter of her own inner muscles as they started to contract, "the way you touched and tasted me tonight felt _so_ good. But you know what feels even better?"

Olivia's thighs closed on Alex's hand, giving her less room to maneuver, but she made the best of it. Developing carpal tunnel later would be worth it. Knowing it would drive Olivia crazy, she let her own knees fall apart, spreading her legs even wider as Olivia's fingers drove into her at an increasingly rapid pace. "What?"

"Making you come." And it was true. The surge of love that Alex felt when Olivia gave up fighting and finally let go was far better than any orgasm she had ever experienced herself – and that was saying something, because Olivia had given her several spectacular ones.

As she felt Olivia clutch tightly around her fingers, bearing down on her hand and coating it in wetness well past the wrist, Alex allowed herself to join her lover. "God, Liv," she hissed, struggling not to close her eyes. She didn't want to miss a moment of the beautiful expression on Olivia's face.

Seeing the strain in Olivia's upper arms, Alex gently removed her hand and wrapped her arms around Olivia's torso from beneath, coaxing the detective to rest her weight. Olivia tried rolling to the side to spare Alex discomfort, but the attorney was having none of it. She was strong, but the brunette really didn't weigh that much. "No. Stay."

Olivia laughed softly, burying her face in Alex's shoulder and breathing in her scent. "I was right," she said, still breathless from her orgasm. "You are bossy."

"Hey, I let you win the argument tonight, didn't I?"

"You _let_ me win?" Olivia snorted. "I think I had you pretty convinced."

Alex let her hands wander up and down the muscles of Olivia's back, feeling them relax under her touch. "When your hot lover offers to dip you in chocolate and clean you with her tongue, it's pretty stupid to say no."

"Good point."

"Speaking of which, did you leave any of that chocolate for me? I still owe you an orgasm."

"We're not keeping score," Olivia said gently, shifting to kiss Alex's hair.

"Oh, it's not for that. This is my consolation prize." Wiggling out from underneath Olivia, the prosecutor rolled over on the sheets, leaving a little bit of chocolate behind as she reached for the discarded bowl and paintbrush at the foot of the bed. Fortunately, neither had been knocked over onto the floor. Their sheets might have been disposable, but the bedroom carpet definitely wasn't.

"For losing the argument?" Olivia asked, flipping over onto her back and watching as her lover dipped her hand into the bowl, sucking off a mixture of chocolate and Olivia's juices. The sight was captivating, and Alex made sure to put on a show, running her tongue around her finger and sliding it all the way into her mouth.

"Mmm... Yes. But you can think of it as a bribe."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A bribe?"

"Yeah." Covering the bristles of the paintbrush with a fresh coat of chocolate, Alex began drawing circles around Olivia's navel, bisecting them with lines that stretched up to the plane between her breasts. "Next time, I'm going to win."


End file.
